


Bitter Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Au where the webseries didn't exist, Author!Reader, F/M, Jay and Alex are mentioned only, Kinda maybe au, Omc/Reader is platonic, Writer's Block, writer!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having major writer's block you call on a friend to help you, and he knows just what you can write about. The only problem is the person who knows what happened isn't the most willing to share.<br/>(Tim/Writer!Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Memories

The (h/c) haired girl shivered and pulled her jacket closer to her. The mid-December wind chilled her to the bone, and her five dollar jacket didn't help much.  
"Where is he?" She muttered and tapped her foot impatiently, if he didn't show up soon she was going to leave. Suddenly a car pulled up and the passenger side window rolled down.  
"What are you doing just standing there? Get in!" He hissed.  
"I was waiting for you, Mr.Eternally-Late." She growled and got into the car as the window rolled up.  
"I wasn't that late." He said.  
"You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago, and it's cold out! But whatever, where are we going?" She asked.  
"We're going to an abandoned building. We're meeting someone." He shrugged.  
"Are you sure this isn't a crazy-axe-murderer we're going to meet? Because I enjoy living Jason." You teased.  
"We went to college together, the guy might be a bit messed up but he isn't a murderer. His name is Tim." Jason shrugged and parked the car.  
"Why'd we stop?" You asked.  
"We have to walk from here, now let's go." He smirked and got out.  
"Noooooo." You groaned and got out.  
"Why couldn't we met somewhere else? Like a restaurant?" You whined and shuffled behind him.  
"Would like some cheese with that whi-OW!" He yelped and you punched him in the arm.  
"How far is this place anyway?" You asked.  
"Not much farther." He grumbled.

 

You fell on your knees when you finally reached the place.  
"PRAISE HELIX!" You yelled rather cheesily.  
"It wasn't that far (F/n). Now let's go." Jason said and dragged you to your feet.  
"Yo Tim you here?" Jason yelled out.  
"Yeah, about time you got here." A man said and came out of a side room.  
"Sorry about that. This is (F/n), (F/n) this is Tim." Jason said.  
"It's nice to meet you Tim." You said and offered your hand to shake.  
"You too. So what do you need Jason? And why did we have to meet here?" Tim said and shook your hand.  
"Well you see, good old (F/n) here has writer's block and I thought maybe you could let her write about....it." Jason said nervously. Tim frowned and lit a cigarette before offering one to you, which you declined.  
"Jason I still don't understand why we had to meet here to discuss that. Why not a restaurant?" Tim asked.  
"Thank you!" You agreed.  
"Fine, sorry sorry. But will you let her?" Jason asked impatiently.  
"I.....fine I guess. I'll give her the tapes." Tim said reluctantly.  
"Tapes?" You asked.  
"Tim she's gonna need more than that. She'll need your help." Jason frowned.  
"Will someone please explain what you're talking about?" You yelled.  
"See?" Jason asked rhetorically.  
"Yeah, yeah fine. Can we go get dinner or something though? I'm starving." Tim shrugged.  
"I'm in favor of that plan." You said.  
"Let's go then." Jason said and walked out, with you in pursuit.


End file.
